


Bitter Reality

by mysticdazai



Series: MM Short Stories [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 REAL NAME SPOILER, Angst, F/M, Maybe spoilers?, Recovered Saeran, Recovering Choi Saeran, Saeran deserves better, Slight Yandere Saeran, Takes place after Mint Eye, Unrequited Love, breakdown - Freeform, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticdazai/pseuds/mysticdazai
Summary: Saeran was under her spell, wishing to escape reality to be with her.Oh, how bitter reality could be.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Reader, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader, Choi Saeran & Main Character, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader, Unrequited Saeran/Main Character
Series: MM Short Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964821
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Bitter Reality

Saeran wasn’t sure what caught his eye, but he couldn’t deny he was completely enchanted by her. She cast a complex spell over him with a simple smile and giggle, capturing his heart and wearing it on her sleeve.

She wasn’t aware of just how fragile the heart she captured was, but Saeran knew that. He understood she was reckless at times, unfocused and clumsy. Sometimes she played with his heart with teasing words and flirty remarks, he didn’t mind, he just like her attention. He didn’t even mind when she would go ghost and ignore him for weeks on end. He wasn’t sure why exactly he didn’t mind, but it was _her_ , how could he be upset with her.

She didn’t know. She just didn’t know. She didn’t realise her playfulness was slowly crushing the boys heart only to bring it back to life with a gentle kiss to his cheek. Saeran knows that if she realised just how fragile his heart was, she would never have done what she did.

Saeran knew he didn’t have the right to be angry with her, she didn’t know that his heart was hers. But this was the only time he allowed himself to be angry with her. Of all the people she could have done it with, it had to be his brother. Saeyoung got everything he wanted in the end, whether or not he accepted it, Saeran on the other hand got his brother’s ugly leftovers and hand-me-downs. But she was one hand-me-down he would embrace, even after what she did.

She had appeared at his apartment one day, looking livelier than usual, a wide smile painted on her gentle pink lips. Her cheeks coloured rose and her eyes were shining pools of caramel. He smiled and stepped out of the way, welcoming her into his apartment. It was the conversation to come that made him forever grateful he had gained independence from his brother after his recovery.

He watched as she sat down on his couch, patting the spot besides her, indicating for him to sit there. He did, nodding his head as she expressed her excitement for what she was here for. Saeran knew then that she wasn’t here for him and that her smile wasn’t for him. The dark clouds of dread started to fill his head as she spoke. She explained the situation with pure joy radiating from her smile and tone.

“And then he asked me out!” Her voice had gone up in pitch as she spoke the words he didn’t want to hear. Saeran felt himself tense up, before he felt a familiar burning in his eyes. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew he could only be supportive, he was too late. But it was just so unfair. He allowed his anger to flare, his hands curling into tight fists before he raised to his feet.

She watched him with concern, her excitement melting away at the recognition of his temper. She watched as he picked up a glass sitting on the table in front of him. She gasped when the glass came in contact with a photo frame. The picture inside the frame included him, his brother and her. She didn’t know what to do when he dropped to his knees, curling in a ball as a desperate and angry sob ripped through his body.

She watched him wide eyed as his hands balled into his hair and he started tugging. His breathing erratic as hot tears rained from his eyes onto the floor. She panicked and reached for her phone, telling him it was going to be okay and that she would get Saeyoung. This set the hysterical boy off further, a loud yell escaping his lips as he clawed at his own face.

_Anyone but him. Why does he have to take everything from me. I thought he would let me have her… if nothing else. Just her._

She hurriedly dialled Saeyoung’s number, rushing to explain the situation as she moved a safe distance away from the crying boy in front of her. Saeyoung assured her he would be there in less than 5 minutes and not to panic. Saeran just grew more frustrated at the thought of having to face his brother and he dragged himself to the wall, sitting up against it and looking up at her. His eyes were red and puffy and he looked at her with desperation. He fought back the sobs, hugging himself as he read her fearful expression.

He chanted apologies to her but his words were ragged and broken so she didn’t quite understand what he meant. He buried his face in his knees, squeezing his eyes shut as he ignored her voice. He shouldn’t be angry with her, rather he should aim his anger at himself. He had every chance to admit the feelings he harboured for her, yet he allowed his brother to beat him to it.

The next time Saeran looked up was when his brother forced him too, a look of genuine concern on his face, but Saeran interpreted it wrong. He saw a look that screamed that he was bragging, that he was teasing Saeran because _he_ got the girl and not his weak twin. The fabricated expression Saeran saw made something inside him snap, his hands unwrapping from around him as he forced his brother to the ground.

He ignored her screams and pleads as he proceeded to wrap his hands around his brother neck. His twin’s eyes held a hint of fear but mostly concern and despair. Saeran felt his hands squeezing his brothers throat and a smile appeared on his face.

“I will not allow you to have her. She was meant to be mine!” Saeran was so frantic that he felt high, his words pouring out of his throat without permission.

He laughed at his brother’s struggle until he looked at her. She was on her knees, hand stretched out as her eyes focused on Saeyoung. Her mouth was open and a look of distress clear on her beautiful face. He was sure she was screaming but he couldn’t hear anything, the white noise in his head driving him mad. It was in this moment he realised that she was scared of him and scared for her new-found boyfriend. Saeran’s hands loosened around his brother neck as he watched her desperately, willing her to look at him.

He ignored his brothers gasps for air as he crawled over to her, grasping her hands and bringing them to his lips. He placed gentle kisses on each knuckle, suddenly feeling serene despite the panic evident on her face. She tried to force her hands away, her mouth moving but no sound. Saeran blinked a few times and tried to hear what she was saying.

“-ing psycho! You almost killed him! What is wrong with you!” She kicked at him as she screamed, her back firm against the wall he had backed her up against. Saeran frowns at her words, absorbing them as he watched the tears slip from her eyes. He tried to bring a hand to her face to rid her of the tears as he was forced backwards.

“Saeran stop it, you’re scaring her.” His brothers voice was weak, raspy and full of pain. Saeran allowed himself to be dragged away from her, not fighting his brothers shaking hands. Saeran’s eyes tried to meet hers again, tears slipping from his own eyes as he watched her crush his heart. She stood up and held her hand out to Saeyoung, who walked into her arms and rocked her back and forth to calm her frantic state.

Saeran’s chest suddenly caved in with the void where his heart used to be. He watched his brother kiss her head, nose, cheeks then lips, her face held securely in his hands. Saeran let out a shaky cry as he shielded his face from the sight in front of him. “It’s not fair… it’s not fair… no fair… it… no fair…” he whimpered out his chants, his entire being feeling completely void, only sadness and anger showing him that he is still in fact human. But at this moment Saeran doesn’t feel real. The only thing he ever wanted to fight for was being stripped from his very arms.

As he looked up at her, he wished he could see her radiant smile once more. All that she had on her face was fear and a deepset sadness. _Did he cause that?_ Saeran clasped his hands over his chest where his heart should be, not feeling an obvious pulse. Is he dead? Is this what hell looks like? Was he destined to suffer for eternity with an image of her, utterly terrified of him.

Saeran’s eyes desperately looked for a sign that this was a dream, a terrible nightmare that would replay for him whenever he got too upset, but no. He couldn’t be that lucky. This was reality. He lost her. Saeran allowed his eyes to close, a small smile appearing on his face at the thought of the darkness embraced him. Exhaustion kicked in and his body fell limp.

Oh how bitter reality could be.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in under and hour and it took a turn I didn’t expect. I was originally going to write a fluffy MC/Reader X Saeran one-shot but i love writing angst and it came naturally as I wrote. 
> 
> Comments are always welcomed and encouraged. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
